Excursión de plebeyos
by NekoGirl-Chan15
Summary: Es una parodia de lo que pasaría si todos los miembros del Host Club fuesen a un gran centro comercial. Summary dentro. Hikaru x Kaoru, Tamaki x Haruhi y Mori x Honey. El pobre de Kyouya se queda solo...


**Excursión de plebeyos**

**Summary:** -Tenemos que volver algún día de nuevo.-Dijo un sonriente Tamaki. Los demás miembros del Host Club le dirigieron miradas asesinas. ¿A caso se había vuelto loco? Después de horas y horas de recorrer aquellos interminables pasillos habían salido por fin, aunque no muy bien. Los gemelos salían desesperados, Honey y Mori con dolor de barriga, Kyouya más furioso que nunca, Haruhi casi no se aguantaba de pie… Y casi les habían prohibido la entrada a aquel establecimiento. ¿Y a Tamaki se le ocurría decir que volviesen otro día? ¡Definitivamente Haruhi no volvería a pisar otro centro comercial con esos ricos bastardos!

**Declaimer: **Ouran High School Host Club no me pertenece, le pertenece a Bisco Hatori quién es capaz de dibujar a dos idénticos gemelos.

Este es un one-shot bastante largo, espero que no os canséis de leer tanto. Es el primero de este fandom que publico y además aun soy bastante nueva en fanfiction así que aún no acabo de entender cómo van las cosa pero bueno…

Espero que os guste ^ ^

Una vez más, el incesante ruido del móvil de uno de los gemelos inundó la habitación de estos, despertándolos de su profundo sueño.

Uno de ellos, el propietario del teléfono, se incorporó pesadamente en la cama para contestar.

Era sábado, y cabía recalcar que era bastante temprano. Cogió por fin aquel molesto aparato que lo había despertado –ya que su hermano aparte de hacer unos cuantos gruñidos de protesta, no se había despertado del todo, y después de darse la vuelta, volvió a dormirse– miró la pequeña pantalla que había en el móvil para ver de quien se trataba, aunque en realidad no le hacía falta; podía imaginarse perfectamente quien era.

-¡Hikaruuuu~! ¡Hijo mio~!-Se apartó rápidamente el móvil de la oreja para evitar quedarse sordo ante tales gritos y, esta vez, su gemelo sí se despertó y se sentó a su lado, enrollando uno de sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor, a prestar atención a lo que decía el escandaloso y dramático presidente del Host Club. Porque, tal como Hikaru suponía, se trataba de Tamaki.

-Tamaki-sempai…Son las…-Desvió un momento la mirada hacía el despertador que había en la mesita de noche.-Son las 7.00 de la mañana. ¿A que vienen esos gritos?

-¡No importa la hora que sea!-Contestó, un poco más calmado, aunque no mucho, el rubio.-¡Es el día ideal para hacer una excursión de plebeyos!

-¿Excursión de plebeyos?-Susurró el menor de los gemelos. Su hermano se encogió de hombros como respuesta.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Tono?-

-¡Ir a casa de Haruhi! ¡Ahí nos reuniremos todos y os explicaré en que consiste la excusión de plebeyos!-Y, sin decir nada más, cortó la llamada dejando a los gemelos Hitachiin totalmente confundidos y aun desorientados por el sueño.

-Otra vez.-Dijo al cabo de unos instantes Kaoru.-¿Es tanto pedir que nos deje tener un sábado con paz y tranquilidad en el que no nos despierta una de sus llamadas?

El mayor se volvió a encoger de hombros.

-Creo que es pedirle demasiado.-Contestó.-De todas formas, será mejor que nos demos prisa o volverá a llamarnos.

Y tras decir esto los dos se prepararon para ir a casa de la chica.

…

Bajaron de la limusina en aquel mediocre barrio en el que vivía la chica, causando, como siempre, asombro a los residentes de aquel lugar.

Una vez llegaron a la casa, llamaron al timbre y la andrógina les abrió. Alrededor de un kotatsu, sentados en el suelo, estaban todos los demás exceptuando a Tamaki, algo que pareció molestar a todos, seguramente a ellos también les había despertado de la misma manera que a los gemelos. Los gemelos miraron a todos los presentes y, cuando sus miradas se posaron en el pequeño rubio, les dio un escalofrío. El chico en cuestión, tenía una cara de verdadero enfado y estaba claro que estaba deseando ver a Tamaki para cobrar su venganza. Todo el grupo de amigos sabía que Honey tenía un muy mal despertar, pero al parecer eso no le había importado a Tamaki a la hora de despertarle a gritos. Y no solo él, el rey de las sombras, Kyouya, tenía una expresión más terrorífica que de costumbre.

_-El grupo de los que tienen un mal despertar.-pensaron los gemelos. _

-¡Buenos días, Kao-chan, Hika-chan!-Los saludó alegremente, cambiando drásticamente de actitud, Honey. Sí, definitivamente mataría al oji-violeta en cuanto lo viese.

Después de que todos los demás los saludasen, los gemelos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa también, esperando a que llegase el chico que los había despertado con tanta emoción.

-¿Alguien sabe porque nos ha despertado esta vez ese idiota?-Manifestó las dudas de todos el vicepresidente del club con la misma expresión ensombrecida que asustaba a todos.

Todos negaron.

-Esto…Creo que sé de qué va todo esto.-Dijo tímidamente la anfitriona. Ante el comentario, todos los demás la miraron en señal de que continuase.-Esta mañana –como a todos, por lo que veo– me ha llamado para quedar. Y después de decirle que tenía que ir a comprar unas cosas y que no podía ir…-

-¡He decidido llamaros a todos para ir con ella al centro comercial de plebeyos!-Gritó desde la entrada el chico interrumpiendo a Haruhi con el gran golpe que dio la puerta al abrirse –que quien sabe cómo la abrió.

Todos los allí presentes le dirigieron una mirada asesina y Mori tuvo que detener a Mitsukuni para que no acabase con él allí mismo, ya que métodos no le faltaban siendo un experto en artes marciales.

-¿Nos has despertado a todos para ir a un estúpido centro comercial?-Preguntó, segundos después de la exclamación de Tamaki, Kyouya.

El rubio asintió efusivamente.

Al principio todos se negaron a la 'excursión de plebeyos' de Tamaki, decidiendo volver a sus respectivas mansiones para volver a la cama, pero después de las insistentes súplicas del chico no tuvieron otra que aceptar ir a aquel lugar.

Nadie entendía la gran fascinación que tenía el oji-violeta por todo lo referente a los 'plebeyos' –como todos le decían, cosa que ofendía un poco a Haruhi– quizás se debía a que su madre era más bien pobre y que se había criado, en un principio, sin tantos lujos, o quizás simplemente le parecía interesante; el caso es que el chico aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para arrastrarlos a todos a sitios o a hacer cosas de plebeyos.

Salieron todos, a regañadientes, de aquella casa para ir al centro comercial. Al ver las limusinas, Haruhi se negó por completo a ir subida en una de ellas hasta allí; decía que llamarían demasiado la atención y que lo mejor sería coger el transporte público como todo el mundo hacía. Los chicos protestaron ante la idea, pero, puesto que ninguno de ellos sabía cómo llegar, tuvieron que hacerle caso a su 'guía'. Aunque, coger el autobús, para Tamaki fue algo maravilloso; descubriría más cosas del gran mundo de los pobres.

Así que ahí estaban todos, delante de la parada del autobús, esperando a que llegase este. Desde luego si la castaña pensaba que así no llamarían la atención se equivocaba.

-¡Mirad esto! ¡Mirad que banco más extraño!-Gritaba entusiasmado Tamaki refiriéndose al banco metálico de la parada.-¡Esta es la gran cultura de los plebeyos! ¡No importa si el asiento es incómodo mientras sea barato!

-¡Ohh~! ¡Qué raro es!-Exclamaron los gemelos al unísono.

-Según esto, el autobús lleva 5 minutos de retraso.-Comentaba Kyouya observando los horarios del autobús mientras se subía las gafas con su dedo índice.

-¡Takashi! ¡Mira! ¡Por ahí viene el señor autobús!-Decía Honey subido encima de los hombros de su primo mientras que este le respondía un simple 'Hai'.

Las demás personas que estaban esperando para coger el autobús observaban a todos aquellos chicos, curiosos, sin entender a que venía tanto entusiasmo por subirse a un mediocre autobús. Por otra parte, la andrógina no sabía dónde meterse ya que todo el mundo los estaba mirando, incluyéndole a ella.

Finalmente se subieron al autobús. Apenas había espacio, y mucho menos asientos libres, así que tuvieron que quedarse de pié agarrándose donde podían para no caerse.

-¡Hikaru! ¡No te agarres de mí! ¡Me voy a caer!-Se quejaba uno de los gemelos mirando al otro con reproche.

-No puedo respirar…-Protestaba el pequeño rubio que, al ser de estatura baja, todo el mundo lo estaba chafando. Al final, su mejor amigo que, a diferencia de él, era muy alto, lo cogió en brazos.

-¡Haruhi! ¿Quieres que otou-san te coja en brazos a ti también?-Dijo cariñosamente el rubio, con su habitual rol de familia, recibiendo una negativa de su 'hija'. El chico, probablemente se hubiese ido a deprimir a un rincón de haber habido alguno, pero dado que no había, decidió quedarse tal cual, algo entristecido.

-¡Esta bien, está bien! ¡No me cojo más de ti, Kaoru!-Gritó, poniendo fin a la discusión, el hermano mayor, resignándose a caerse a la mínima que el autobús se sacudiese.

En aquel momento, un asiento quedó libre al levantarse una anciana. Todos se miraron desafiantes, excepto Haruhi, como si fuesen a matarse por aquel asiento. Incluso el vicepresidente, que normalmente era tan centrado y tranquilo, se tiró a la batalla por aquel sillón libre.

-¡Yo lo he visto antes!-Gritó Kaoru, iniciando la batalla, abriéndose paso entre toda la gente hacia el asiento. Al ver eso, todos los demás le imitaron y corrieron también en aquella dirección.

-¡De eso nada, será para otou-san!-

-¡Yo lo merezco más que nadie, moriré asfixiado!-

-¡Tú tienes a Mori-sempai!-Alegaron los gemelos.

-Debería ser para mí, después de todo soy el que más trabaja en el Host Club.-Plantó cara el de gafas.

-¿¡Que dices!? ¡Yo soy el que tiene más clientas!-

-¡Es mío!-Declaró Hikaru sentándose en el viejo sillón haciendo que la pelea sobre quien trabajaba más en el club cesase y diese paso a quejas.

El autobús frenó en una de las paradas de su recorrido y más de uno casi se estampa contra el suelo.

-¿Podrías dejarme sentarme, jovencito?-Preguntó una anciana, que acaba de subirse, a Hikaru.

-¿Pero qué dice, vieja? ¡Me acabo de sentar!-Se negó el mayor de los Hitachiin quien, ahora que había conseguido el tan deseado asiento, no se iba a levantar tan fácilmente.

-Pero es que…-Intentó hablar la señora.

-¡Ya le he dicho que no!-Gritó Hikaru aferrándose más a la silla.

-¡Pero que maleducados son los jóvenes de hoy en día!-Se quejó escandalosamente la mujer de edad avanzada, perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡Y que persistente es usted! ¡No está tan vieja y necesitada como para que tenga que cederle mi lugar obligatoriamente!-

-¡Hikaru! ¡Basta ya! ¡Ese lugar es para gente mayor, embarazadas o gente con cochecitos de bebe!-Le informó la andrógina.

-¿¡Quien lo dice!?-Dijo a la defensiva.

-¡Lo pone a tu lado, idiota!-El ofendido peli rojo giró la cabeza para ver si la chica le estaba diciendo la verdad y se encontró con un cartel que explicaba todo aquello.

Él hizo una mueca de disgusto y, a regañadientes, se levantó del sillón dejando que la anciana, que de haberse negado más seguramente le hubiese dado un buen golpe con el bolso que llevaba, se sentase. Esta, por su parte, le dirigió una sonrisa triunfante y poco le faltó para que le enseñase la lengua a Hikaru.

Hikaru volvió con los demás, que ahora se reían a carcajadas por el espectáculo que había hecho, y volvieron a la misma situación de antes de no saber de dónde agarrarse.

Cuando ya faltaban pocas paradas, por fin pudieron sentarse. Los gemelos se sentaron juntos en un sitio de dos, Mori y Honey también, y Tamaki, Haruhi y Kyouya en un sitio de cuatro asientos.

-¿Para qué sirve ese botón?-Preguntó, curioso, el oji-violeta.

Todos miraron a la experta, o sea Haruhi, para que lo explicase.

-Sirve para avisar al conductor de que quieres bajarte en la parada siguiente.-

-Ahh~-Exclamaron todos.

…

Finalmente el trayecto en autobús acabó y, haciendo caso de lo que había dicho la chica, todos empezaron a pulsar el botón rojo numerosas veces.

-¡Con una vez basta!-Gritó la chica de ojos grandes, haciendo que todos parasen.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron todos se bajaron y Haruhi casi agradecía que el conductor no les hubiese dado una patada en el culo al salir después de todo el alboroto que habían hecho ahí dentro. Estaba determinada a no volver a subirse a un autobús con ellos.

Delante de ellos, en la acera de enfrente, estaba el imponente y enorme centro comercial. Cruzaron por uno de los pasos de cebra y llegaron hasta él.

Los gemelos, Tamaki y Honey corrieron hacia la puerta giratoria para entrar.

Una vez dentro, todos se quedaron mirando, asombrados, aquel enorme establecimiento.

-¡Es enorme!.-Dijo, gesticulando exageradamente, el pequeño.

-Sí.-Le dio la razón Mori.

-Será mejor que no nos separemos o nos perderemos.-Opinó el rey de las sombras y todos los demás asintieron.

El edificio tenía 3 plantas y en ellas había diferentes secciones y no eran pocas precisamente.

Empezaron a mirar cosas en la primera planta.

Miraron primero la sección de ropa. Había montones de ropa, alguna muy extraña y extravagante, así que más de uno se probó prendas para hacer la gracia y ver lo raro que quedaba en ellos, causando las risas de los demás.

Después pasaron al apartado de lámparas, era tan grande aquel lugar que tenía una sección solo para lámparas.

-¿Por qué demonios hay esas flechas en el suelo? No es como si fuésemos tan tontos para perdernos aquí.-Dijo Hikaru mientras que su gemelo se encogía de hombros.

-Con lo grande que es este sitio, no me extrañaría que alguien se perdiese.-Le llevó la contraría Tamaki.

Cuando se cansaron de ver tantas lámparas se fueron a lo siguiente, decoración para la casa. Había velas, cuadros, cojines y hasta algunas bolas de cristal de esas que se ponen en navidad.

-¡Esta vela huele como el pastel que me comí el otro día!-Gritó felizmente Honey causando que todos se riesen ante el comentario.

-¿¡P-Pero que… tontería… es esa…H-Honey!?-Decía la chica acercándosele y cogiendo la vela para olerla ella; era una vela perfumada.

-¿Cómo quieres que huela a…?-Dijo ya más recuperada de su ataque de risa pero se cortó al darse cuenta de que si olía como el pastel que comieron hace unos días en la tercera sala de música.-¡Es verdad!-Gritó asombrada haciendo que algunos de los que pasaban por ahí se girasen a mirarla, extrañados.

-¿En serio? ¡A ver~!-Pidió Tamaki cogiendo la vela él.-¡Tiene razón!

Y así, todos se dedicaron a oler velas perfumadas, como drogándonos con el olor que desprendían.

-¡Hikaru, mira ese cuadro!-Le indicó Kaoru, tirando de la camisa del mencionado para que le hiciese caso. Hikaru no pudo evitar pensar en lo adorable que se veía su hermano haciendo ese gesto.

-¿Qué pasa con él?-Preguntó sin entender el entusiasmo de su igual.

-¡Es como el que hay en el estudio de papá!-

-No… Es diferente…El de papá tiene eso del fondo diferente.-

-Creo que no… Creo que el de papá es así también…-Decía el menor igual de dudoso que su hermano pero aun así, contradiciéndole.

Estaban tan concentrados en aquello que no se percataron de que los demás se habían ido a mirar otra cosa y cuando se dieron la vuelta, ya no estaban.

-Etto… ¿Dónde están los demás?-

-¡Mierda! ¡Se habrán ido mientras nosotros mirábamos este estúpido cuadro!-Dijo frustrado Hikaru.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-

-Buscarlos. No deben de estar muy lejos.-

Salieron de aquella sala y se encontraron con que podían ir por dos caminos. O bien ir a los utensilios de cocina o bien a la decoración de habitaciones de niños pequeños.

Después de pensárselo unos instantes decidieron ir a la segunda, sin saber que los demás estaban en la otra.

Observaron aquella habitación buscando a sus amigos pero lo único que pudieron ver fue decoración infantil.

-Mira todo esto, nosotros no teníamos nada de esto de pequeños.-Comentó el menor mientras cogía un juguete.

-Eso es porque nosotros no veníamos a sitios como estos de pequeños.-Contestó Hikaru observando lo que tenía en sus manos su hermano.-Bueno, deja eso, aquí no están. Vamos a buscar en la otra sala.

Kaoru hizo caso a su hermano y dejó aquello en su sitio y salieron de la sala para ir a la otra.

… Mientras con los demás…

Estaban mirando, divertidos, todos aquellos extraños objetos que se utilizaban para cocinar. De hecho, no tenían nada de extraño o especial pero, para aquellos chicos que no habían cocinado en su vida –o, quizás, a excepción de alguna ocasión en que habían cocinado, o tratado de cocinar, en la academia Ouran– eran un gran descubrimiento.

-Ahora que me fijo… ¿Dónde están los gemelos?-Dijo el de gafas dándose cuenta de la ausencia de estos.

-Es verdad, no están.-Contestó Haruhi.

-¡Esos demonios…! ¡Seguro que se han entretenido en la sala de antes!-Se quejó Tamaki dirigiéndose a la otra sala.

…

Mientras que los otros volvían al principio los idénticos hermanos se dirigieron a la otra sala a buscar a los demás. Se quedaron desconcertados al ver que no estaban ahí tampoco y volvieron a salir de la sala.

-¿Cómo podemos haberlos perdido de vista tan pronto?-Preguntó, sin entenderlo, Kaoru.

-Esto es ridículo. Tenemos móviles. Ahora mismo les llamo para ver dónde demonios se han metido.-Y acto seguido sacó su móvil y marcó el número del presidente.

-¡Hikaru! ¿Dónde…?-

-¿¡Dónde demonios estáis!? ¡Llevamos dando vueltas por aquí desde hace rato!-Le interrumpió descaradamente.

-Estamos en la sección de movi…-Lo último que logró escuchar fue algo incomprensible para ambos gemelos. Sin entender lo que pasaba con ese aparato, Hikaru se lo alejó del oído y observó como en la pantalla se podía leer 'Batería agotada, apagando el dispositivo'.

-¡Maldito móvil!-Vociferó enfurecido, Hikaru, que solía perder la paciencia con mucha facilidad.

-C-Cálmate, Hikaru.-Lo tranquilizó Kaoru.-Creo que Tono ha dicho que estaban en la sección de mobiliario. ¡Mira! ¡Allí pone que eso está en la segunda planta!

Los dos chicos subieron por unas escaleras mecánicas hacía la segunda planta esperando encontrar a sus amigos.

…Mientras tanto los demás…

-¿No tardan mucho Hika-chan y Kao-chan?-

-Qué extraño, les he dicho que estábamos en la sección de móviles.-

Allí estaban los demás amigos, esperando a los dos que se habían separado del grupo, cuando de repente Honey salió corriendo.

-¡Honey-sempai! ¿¡A dónde vas!?-Gritó Haruhi tratando de detenerle.

Por otra parte, su primo, salió corriendo detrás de él como si fuese su sombra. Y en poco rato, ninguno de los dos fue visible para los tres miembros restantes del grupo.

-Lo que nos faltaba.-Dijo el vicepresidente.-Otros dos más que perdemos.

-¡Oka-san! ¿¡Ahora qué hacemos!?-Lloriqueó Tamaki mirando expectante a su mejor amigo.

-Quizás deberíamos separarnos para buscarlos.-Propuso la chica.

-De eso nada, suficiente tenemos con que esos cuatro estén perdidos por ahí. No nos separaremos.-

-¿Entonces?-Preguntó más calmado el rey del Host Club.

El moreno se quedó callado unos instantes con un semblante pensativo hasta que pareció ocurrírsele algo.

-Llamaremos a Honey-sempai y a Mori-sempai, no deben de estar muy lejos. Así, al menos, encontraremos a dos.-

Los otros dos asintieron conformes y de repente, Kyouya sacó un mando a distancia para la tele de un bolsillo y se dispuso a 'marcar'. (N/a: Lo del mando a distancia sale en el manga, es algo así como una broma de '¿Qué pasaría si eso le pasase a Kyouya?'. Me pareció gracioso y he querido ponerlo aquí. )

Haruhi y Tamaki se miraron sorprendidos y después se giraron con una risa contenida.

-¡N-No puedo creerme que… tenga un mando a distancia!-Decía la chica de rasgos masculinos.

-¡A-A confundido su móvil con un… con un mando!-Dijo el otro.

Y sin poder soportarlo más ambos pasaron a reírse a carcajadas.

-¿¡Q-Quien es tan… i-idiota de equivocarse así!?-

-¡Sí, sí! ¿¡Y has visto… has visto la cara de estúpido que se le ha quedado!?-Le dio la razón Haruhi.

-¡Es una pena que los gemelos no estuviesen para gravarlo!-

Una vez estuvieron más calmados se giraron, aunque desearon no haberlo hecho nunca. Ante ellos se encontraba el gran rey demonio en su estado natural. Los que antes se reían hasta casi no poder ni respirar ahora se estremecían ante esa mirada diabólica que solo Kyouya sabía hacer.

…

Después de ocuparse de Tamaki –hubiese hecho lo mismo con Haruhi pero, dado que era una chica, no podía– se dispuso a llamar a Mori y Honey con el teléfono del presidente.

…Mientras con Mori y Honey…

Tras correr un buen tramo hasta llegar a la segunda planta, el pequeño se detuvo al fin y el chico que lo perseguía hizo lo mismo.

-Mitsukuni, ¿por qué has salido corriendo así?-Preguntó el chico alto. Cualquiera hubiese pensado que esas eran demasiadas palabras para Mori-sempai, pero lo cierto es que ese chico hablaba más de lo que parecía, o por lo menos así era con Honey.

-Aah~ Creía que había visto a Hika-chan y Kao-chan, pero solo era una mujer con un extraño muñeco.-Lloriqueó el pequeño rubio.

-No importa, los encontraremos. Pero mejor volvamos con los demás.-Lo consoló su primo, acariciándole suavemente la cabeza.

Este asintió y se disponían a bajar las escaleras de nuevo cuando Honey vio un letrero: 'La cafetería Lala ahora ofrece nuevos pasteles de oferta.' Los grandes ojos del chico brillaron al leer aquello y miró a su acompañante con súplica, quien entendía a la perfección lo que quería.

No pudiendo negarse delante de aquellos ojos de cachorrito que le puso Honey acabaron los dos comiendo pasteles en la cafetería, tantos que los dueños del local se plantearon cerrar la cafetería y no volver a trabajar en sus vidas gracias a todo el dinero que habían obtenido.

Estaban tan ensimismados en aquello que, ni Mori se dio cuenta de que se le había caído el móvil por el camino, ni Honey, que tenía el móvil en vibración, de que el suyo estaba sonando.

…Mientras con los gemelos…

-¡Genial! ¡No están aquí! Seguro que se referían a otra cosa, Kaoru.-

-¡Lo dices como si yo tuviese la culpa! ¡Para empezar el que no cargó su móvil ayer fuiste tú!-Protestó el idéntico reflejo del otro.

-¡Y tú eres el que se ha dejado el móvil en casa!-Se justificó el otro, dándole a entender que él tampoco era el adecuado para hablar.

Caminaban por los pasillos de aquellas salas buscando con la mirada a sus amigos, cuando de repente, vieron algo en el suelo –aparte de las malditas flechas rojas.

El menor se agachó en el suelo seguido de su hermano que lo observaba sin saber qué hacía.

-¿Este no es el móvil de Mori-sempai?-Preguntó Kaoru.

-Es verdad, ¿qué hace aquí?-

-Quizás lo ha perdido…-

Ambos se miraron como si aquel aparato fuese la clave para la salvación, y más lo fue cuando vieron que empezaba a sonar.

-¡Mori-sempai! ¿¡Dónde estáis tú y Honey-sempai!?-

-Etto… Tono, somos nosotros.-Dijeron los gemelos al unísono.

-¿¡Kaoru!? ¿¡Hikaru!? ¿¡Dónde estáis!? ¿¡Estáis con Mori-sempai y Honey-sempai!? ¿¡Qué hacéis con su móvil!?-Empezó a escupir preguntas sin parar Tamaki y los gemelos decidieron hablar por si acaso tenía más preguntas aún.

-Estamos en los muebles del hogar y no estamos con Mori-sempai ni con Honey-sempai. Encontramos su móvil tirado por ahí.-Volvieron a decir en completa concordancia haciendo que algunos de los que pasaban por allí los mirasen sorprendidos por aquella capacidad de decir exactamente lo mismo.

-¡Vale, no importa! ¡No os mováis de ahí! ¡Vamos en seguida!-

Los hermanos Hitachiin se encogieron de hombros y se sentaron en unas butacas que había en esa sala, a esperar.

…

Haruhi, Tamaki y Kyouya llegaron al cabo de unos minutos y se reunieron con ellos.

-¡Hijos mios~! ¡Nos teníais muy preocupados!-Con su habitual dramatismo Tamaki se les tiro encima, abrazándolos, mientras que ellos trataban de quitárselo de encima.

-Tamaki-sempai, deberíamos buscar a Mori-sempai y a Honey-sempai.-Interrumpió Haruhi y los gemelos se lo agradecieron profundamente.

Buscaron por todas partes a los primos pero no lograron encontrarlos por ninguna parte.

-¿Dónde se han metido esos dos? Hemos recorrido toda la segunda planta y no los hemos visto. Estoy agotado, ¿y tú, Kaoru?-Se produjo un silencio en el que el gemelo esperaba la respuesta de su otra simétrica mitad pero no recibió respuesta.-¿Kaoru?

Todos miraron al lugar donde teóricamente estaba Kaoru pero ahí no había nadie.

¡Genial! ¡Habían perdido a otro más!

-¿¡Dónde está Kaoru!? ¡Tenemos que encontrarlo! ¡Kaoru! ¡Tenemos que…!-

-¡Basta! ¡Tranquilízate, Hikaru! ¡No es como si lo hubiesen secuestrado!-Le gritó Haruhi.

Pero de nada servía decirle todo aquello porque, a pesar de ser el mayor, era el más inmaduro y sobretodo el más dependiente de los dos gemelos. Todos sus amigos pensaban que era absurdo que actuase así solo porque su gemelo no estuviese, teniendo más amigos y, tal como decía Haruhi, no era el fin del mundo. Pero ellos no entendían el gran vínculo que tenían esos dos. Habían estado juntos toda su vida, incluso antes de nacer, y durante mucho tiempo solo habían tenido la compañía el uno del otro. Para Hikaru separarse de su hermano menor, aunque solo fuese por unos instantes, era como quedarse sin aire, como si de repente olvidase como respirar, como si fuese incapaz de hacer nada bien sin su gemelo a su lado.

-¡Me voy a buscarlo!-Gritó determinado y, ante la posibilidad de perder a otro más, Haruhi y Tamaki lo agarraron para detenerlo.

-¡Soltarme! ¡Tengo que encontrar a Kaoru!-Estaba histérico, como siempre pasaba cuando lo perdía de vista, pero viendo lo fácil que era perderse en aquel lugar, lo estaba aún más. Era como si de verdad creyese que lo iban a secuestrar o algo parecido.

El gemelo le dio un codazo a Tamaki en la nariz y este se separó de seguida, agarrándose la nariz y soltando maldiciones hacía el chico, mientras que la chica se separó, también, preocupada. Todos los miembros del club sabían que esos dos estaban enamorados, pero los dos individuos en sí, eran un poco tontos en estos asuntos. No se daban cuenta de lo que verdaderamente sentían.

Rápidamente, aprovechando la distracción, Hikaru salió corriendo deshaciendo el camino que habían hecho anteriormente.

…Mientras con Kaoru…

Se había quedado observando una alfombra, pensando en lo bien que quedaría, y lo bien que le iría, en su habitación. Después de todo, siempre que dormía con Hikaru, casi siempre acababa durmiendo en el suelo, en el frío suelo. Quizás si tuviese aquella alfombra no sería tan malo y quizás hasta amortiguaría el golpe, le estaban empezando a salir morados de tantas veces que su hermano lo mandaba a dormir al suelo a patadas. Sabía que su hermano lo hacía sin querer, pero eso no quitaba lo adolorido que se levantaba al día siguiente.

-Oye Hikaru, podríamos comprar esta alfombra, así solucionaríamos el problema de tus patadas.-Dijo, buscando la aprobación de su gemelo.-¿Hika…?-No pudo acabar de decir el nombre del mencionado porque entonces se dio cuenta de que se había quedado solo.

No solo se había quedado sin su hermano, sino que también había perdido de vista a los demás que quedaban. Y aunque no lo pareciese, Kaoru también era muy dependiente de Hikaru, quizás no tanto como él pero también lo era. Y a pesar de también depender de él, Kaoru había tenido que irse separando un poco de Hikaru para que él pudiese irse acercando más a la andrógina, aunque le doliese, porque era lo mejor para su reflejo, y él solo quería lo mejor para Hikaru.

-¿Y ahora qué hago?-Se preguntó en voz alta mientras que se mordía el labio inferior sin saber qué hacer. No podía llamar a nadie porque no tenía móvil, aunque de todas formas el único que tenía móvil era Tamaki. Haruhi tendría de no ser porque había dejado en su casa el que ellos le habían prestado, opinaba que era molesto tener que llevar el móvil a todas partes y ya que iban todos juntos no haría falta llevarlo.

_-Que equivocada estabas, Haruhi.-pensó._

Después de pensar un rato en que hacer decidió andar un poco para ver si los veía, no podían andar muy lejos después de todo, ¿no?

…Con Mori y Honey…

-Que ricos están estos pasteles, ¿verdad, Takashi?-

-Hai.-

…Con Kyouya, Haruhi y Tamaki…

-¡Ese maldito gemelo…! ¡Casi me rompe la nariz!-Se quejaba Tamaki tocándose con preocupación esta al ver que sangraba un poco mientras que Haruhi le decía que parase de tocársela o sería peor.-¡Kyouya!-Chasqueó los dedos.-¡Consígueme un carro de esos!

El mencionado se giró a mirar lo que señalaba y vio que se refería a uno de esos que se utilizaban para llevar cosas y se preguntó que pretendía hacer con él.

-¿Para qué…?-

-¡Eso no importa ahora! ¡Tú solo consigue uno!-

El chico de pelo negro obedeció las órdenes del Rey del Host Club y le trajo uno de esos.

-Bien, y ahora. ¡Vayamos tras ese endemoniado gemelo!-Dijo subiéndose, en un rápido movimiento, dentro del carro metálico.-Subid.

Los dos restantes se miraron como si pensasen que el rubio estaba loco de atar.

-Yo no pienso…-Empezó a protestar Haruhi pero antes de que pudiese acabar la frase el oji-violeta ya la había agarrado del brazo y subido dentro.-¡O-Oye! ¡Déjame bajar!

-Ni hablar.-Se negó en banda el presidente agarrando más insistentemente a la chica para luego girarse hacia su mejor amigo a darle nuevas órdenes.- Kyouya. ¡Empuja el carro en esa dirección!-Dijo señalando el lugar por el que se había ido el peli rojo.

El vicepresidente, sabiendo que no podría hacer cambiar de opinión al chico, y como pequeña venganza por haberse reído de su descuido con el mando a distancia, le dio un fuerte empujón al trasto aquel.

Aquel 'transporte' salió disparado a gran velocidad por los pasillos mientras que la gente se quitaba del medio saltando bruscamente fuera del camino o bien corriendo por sus vidas. Tamaki reía felizmente como si estuviese subido en una atracción de feria o como si tuviese el control del mundo entero mientras que Haruhi gritaba como una poseída presa del pánico hasta tal punto que hasta se le saltaban las lágrimas. Lo más preocupante era saber cómo demonios iban a parar esa cosa.

Iban tirando cosas de estanterías y sitios y causando tal escándalo que al poco rato ya tenían unos cuantos guardias de seguridad corriendo detrás de ellos, gritándoles que se detuviesen.

_-Esto no puede estar pasando.-pensaba Haruhi._

Se giró hacia Tamaki, desesperada.

-¡Tamaki!-El chico se sorprendió de que le hubiese nombrado sin el honorifico '-sempai' pero le escuchó atentamente.-¡Para esta cosa! ¡Me estoy hasta mareando y esos tipos dicen que paremos!-Gritó, entre otras cosas para que fuese audible entre todo el escándalo formado.

-¡Por mucho que nos digan que paremos, no sé cómo hacerlo, que yo sepa esto no tiene ninguna palanca para frenar ni nada por el estilo!-Contestó el oji-violeta mirando por todos lados el carro.

-¿¡Se puede saber porque has dicho de subirnos aquí si ni siquiera sabes cómo detenerlo!? ¿¡Ahora que haremos!? ¿¡Esperar a que se estrelle en algún sitio!?-Vociferó histérica e indignada.

…Mori y Honey…

Una fuerte corriente de aire, producida por algo extraño que pasó a gran velocidad, los golpeó y removió su pelo.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-Preguntó extrañado Honey levantando su cabeza de los pasteles, toda su boca estaba manchada de nata.

Su primo se encogió de hombros.

-Bah, no importa. ¡Sigamos comiendo pasteles!-

-Mitsukuni, tienes nata en la cara.-Dijo su primo.

-¿Eh? ¿De verdad? ¿Dónde?-El adorable adolescente se tocó su cara intentando limpiarse.

-Aquí.-Le indicó Mori acercándose a su cara y lamiendo los restos de nata.

Honey se sonrojó, haciendo que se viese aún más mono.

-¡T-Takashi! ¡Sabes que no deberíamos hacer estas cosas en público… O fuera del Host Club!-

-¿Por qué? Después de todos los pasteles que nos estamos comiendo no creo que les importe demasiado a los dueños.-Le acarició la cara.-Además, sabes lo mucho que te amo. (N/a: ¡Wow! Se me hace muy raro hacer que Mori-sempai hable tanto -.-)

-Takashi…-Suspiró un sonrojado Honey.

Lentamente acortaron la distancia, fundiéndose en un dulce beso. Nunca mejor dicho, con todos los pasteles que se habían comido.

…De vuelta con los del carro…

Iban a toda velocidad, y Haruhi se preguntaba cómo podía tener tanta fuerza Kyouya como para que aún siguiesen en aquel carro sin poder frenar.

Cuando de repente divisaron al mayor de los gemelos que, como el resto de gente, empezó a correr desesperado para alejarse del alcance del carro.

-¿¡Se puede saber que mierdas estáis haciendo!?-Gritó girándose a mirar a los que estaban dentro del carro sin dejar de correr.

-¡A mí no me lo preguntes!-Dijo la chica.-¡Pregúntaselo al loco este! ¡Yo solo quiero bajarme!-Lloriqueó.

-¡Pues frena esa cosa!-Se quejó el peli rojo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-¡El problema es que nuestro querido presidente es tan inteligente que nos ha arrastrado dentro de este trasto sin ni siquiera saber cómo pararlo!-

Seguían discutiendo mientras que Hikaru de vez en cuando se giraba para mirar hacia delante para no chocarse con nada ni nadie. Cuando, en una de esas veces, vio que había una pared delante, donde probablemente se iban a estampar la 'pareja de idiotas', y decidió quitarse de en medio. Pero entonces, entre toda la gente que huía, vio a su hermano pequeño parado, delante de la trayectoria del carro, sin saber qué hacer.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, corrió hacia él y se le tiró encima, apartándolo del peligro, justo en el momento en el que el carro se iba a estampar contra la pared, y de no ser por Hikaru, contra Kaoru también.

Estaba encima de su gemelo, a escasos centímetros de su cara. Podía ver la sorpresa y el miedo reflejado en los ojos del chico.

-Hi-Hika…Yo…Gracias…-Balbuceó, algo sonrojado por la situación en la que estaban, haciendo un esfuerzo por mostrar una sonrisa a su gemelo; aunque Hikaru estaba seguro de que estaba a punto de llorar del susto que le habían dado Tamaki y Haruhi.

-De nada... No iba a dejar que te matasen esos dos. Estaba… Estaba tan asustado… Por un momento pensé que…-No quiso continuar, le daba demasiado miedo imaginarse lo que le hubiese podido pasar.

Hikaru se levantó del suelo –algo sonrojado, también, por cómo había acabado encima de su hermano pequeño– y ayudo a su gemelo a levantarse. Al tomarle la mano se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando levemente.

Observó a los individuos del 'vehículo' que tantos problemas habían causado y se encontró con el carro volcado y los propietarios adoloridos por el suelo también. Tamaki estaba tumbado con los pies contra la pared, como si de alguna manera estuviese haciendo el pino o algo raro, y Haruhi estaba completamente tumbada en el suelo, boca arriba, totalmente mareada.

-Aah~ Que daño~-Se quejó Haruhi, levantándose, un poco más recuperada. Un poco.

-¿E-Estas bien?-Preguntó Tamaki, reincorporándose.

-Bueno, aparte de que me duele todo el cuerpo, supongo que sí, al menos parece que no me he roto nada.-Dijo.-¿Y tú?

-Opino lo mismo que tú.-

Hikaru carraspeó para que le prestasen atención.

-¿Os olvidáis de que casi matáis a Kaoru con vuestro maldito carro y a mi casi me da un infarto por eso?-Dijo molesto.

-Lo sentimos.-Se disculparon al unísono.

-P-Por fin… Por fin… os alcanzamos…-Dijo un guardia de seguridad, a duras penas, apoyándose en sus rodillas para tratar de recuperar el aliento, habían perseguido a 'los locos del carro' por medio centro comercial y claramente les iba a dar algo.-Ahora mismo…os venís con nosotros… Llamaremos… a la… a la policía…-Miró a todos, incluyendo a los gemelos que, aunque no tenían nada que ver, los guardias de seguridad creyeron que estaban implicados por estar hablando con ellos.

Al oír aquello Hikaru cogió a su gemelo de la mano y salió corriendo tirando de él.

-¡Vosotros dos! ¡Esperad!-Gritó un guardia, iba a salir corriendo detrás de ellos cuando Haruhi lo detuvo.

-Ellos no tienen la culpa, la tenemos nosotros.-Se giró hacia Tamaki solo para darse cuenta de que estaba a unos metros gritándole que corriese.

Sin saber qué hacer, y sin encontrar otra alternativa, salió corriendo con el presidente.

…

-Creo… que los…hemos despistado…-Dijo jadeando el oji-violeta.

La chica no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó apoyándose contra una pared tratando de recuperar el aliento por la carrera. Además del hecho de que los perseguían, ella no era muy buena en deportes.

…Con los gemelos…

-¿Por… qué has…salido corriendo… así?-Preguntó agotado Kaoru.-Podríamos…haberles explicado todo.

-Puede… Puede ser.-Dijo Hikaru igual que su hermano.

Se apoyaron en una pared y fueron resbalando sobre esta hasta quedar sentados en el suelo, como siempre, en perfecta sincronía.

Ahora tenían dos problemas: habían vuelto a perder a los demás y, por si fuera poco, también los buscaban los guardias de seguridad.

Aunque, por otra parte, al menos estaban juntos.

Una vez que descansaron un buen rato –ya que tenían bien claro que encontrar a los otros no sería algo fácil, como habían podido comprobar en otras ocasiones– se dispusieron a empezar a andar para encontrarlos.

-Oye, a todo esto… ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Sabes que no soporto estar separados!-Dijo el mayor frustrado.

-Oh…Estaba mirando unas alfombras, creo que amortiguarían un poco el golpe cuando me echas a patadas de la cama.-

-¡Sabes que lo hago sin querer!-Gritó dolido Hikaru.-Nunca querría hacerte ningún daño…

Le cogió la barbilla con delicadeza y, subiéndosela levemente, se acercó más a su cara; a escasos centímetros de esos labios que tanto deseaba besar. Al rato se oyeron gritos de chicas, a quienes se les caía la baba al ver la escena; pero Hikaru no lo hacía por ellas, él estaba verdaderamente enamorado de Kaoru.

-Hi-Hikaru…-Suspiró.

…Haruhi y Tamaki…

Ya se habían recuperado los dos de la carrera y parecían haber despistado a los guardias, aunque seguro que también buscaban a los gemelos, después de todo la chica les había dicho que ellos no tenían nada que ver y luego había salido corriendo y eso no debía haber sido para nada creíble.

El rubio se levantó para después extender una mano hacía Haruhi para ayudarla a levantarse, la chica tomó esa mano y el chico tiró de ella.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos?-Preguntó la chica, aunque no es como si hubiesen muchas opciones, ninguno tenía su teléfono móvil operativo, así que lo único que les quedaba era vagar por allí hasta encontrar a alguno de los miembros del Host Club.

-¡Ooh! ¡Mira aquello!-Los ojos del presidente se iluminaron con ilusión y la andrógina giró la cabeza para ver lo que le señalaba el chico.

Era nada más y nada menos que un cartel donde anunciaba que los kotatsus estaban de oferta ese día. En su obsesión con las cosas plebeyas una muy destacable para Tamaki eran los kotatsus, tanto que cada vez que llegaba el invierno, según Kyouya, poco le faltaba para quedarse a dormir en casa de este. En el kotatsu.

-¡Haruhi, Haruhi! ¡Vayamos a mirar! ¡Me compraré uno!-Dijo decidido.

Arrastró a la pobre Haruhi hasta allí y empezó a mirarlos todos, tan ilusionado como un niño en un parque de atracciones. Pero en una de esas veces pisó uno de ellos, resbalándose y cayendo encima de la chica de ojos grandes.

-¡L-Lo siento, Haruhi!-Se apresuró a disculparse.

-N-No pasa nada…-Dijo ella, debajo del cuerpo del oji-violeta.

Tamaki la miró fijamente, dándose cuenta de cada rasgo femenino de Haruhi que, para muchos, pasaban desapercibidos. Era guapa. Estaban en la misma situación que aquella vez en casa de la chica, solo que esta vez no estaba el padre de ella para interrumpir. Se fue acercando a ella, sorprendiéndose de que no protestase o lo llamase pervertido, hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un beso.

Se separaron respirando con algo de dificultad. Tamaki observaba a Haruhi con determinación, decidido a decirle lo que sentía, algo de lo que no había estado del todo seguro desde hacía mucho.

-Yo… Yo… Te… Te amo… Haruhi.- Dijo nervioso, nunca pensó que decir lo que sentía podía ser tan difícil.

Ella dejo ir una leve risita, divertida por la reacción del chico.

-Yo también te amo, Tamaki.-dijo con una sonrisa.

Se miraron directamente a los ojos y se volvieron a besar.

-¡Está decidido! ¡Compraré este!-Gritó triunfante el chico.

…Con Kyouya…

Ahí estaba Kyouya, vagando por los amplios y largos pasillos del centro comercial, observando la catástrofe que aquel 'vehículo' metálico había causado y viendo como los empleados recogían los objetos que estaban esparcidos por el suelo.

El moreno se preguntaba si había empujado demasiado fuerte el carro…

Suspiró. Había intentado por todos los medios que los pocos que quedaban no se separasen y ahí estaban: Mori y Honey perdidos por ahí desde hacía horas, Tamaki y Haruhi seguramente estrellados por ahí junto al carro, y los gemelos… seguramente se habrían reencontrado, Hikaru no soporta estar sin Kaoru así que haría cualquier cosa por encontrarlo. Y él solo.

El de ojos negros miró hacía el techo, como si allí estuviese la solución a sus problemas. De repente, la vista del chico se desvió hacía uno de los carteles donde indicaba las secciones del establecimiento.

-Kotatsus…-Murmuró el vicepresidente para sí mismo, apareciéndole una sonrisa en el rostro al instante.

…

Finalmente llegó allí y sus presentimientos no eran erróneos; había encontrado a dos de sus amigos.

…Volviendo con los gemelos…

Los hermanos Hitachiin estaban agotados, llevaban andando durante lo que les pareció horas. Tan solo habían parado para comer algo en un restaurante de comida rápida llamado McDonald's –en el cual la comida estaba horrible según los gemelos– cuando sus estómagos habían empezado a rugir; aquello les dio una idea de la hora que debía ser ya que ellos nunca llevaban reloj, siempre usaban el del móvil.

-Ahh~ Paremos a descansar un rato, no puedo dar un paso más, Hika.-Se quejó el menor parando de andar y observando con súplica a su hermano.

-Vale~.-Respondió de la misma manera el otro.

Kaoru puso una expresión feliz y se tumbó en una de las camas que había allí; era la sección de camas y sofás. Cerró los ojos y extendió los brazos en el colchón, totalmente agradecido y complacido por dejar de andar durante unos minutos.

Su hermano se quedó observándolo, maravillado por los rasgos tan perfectos de su gemelo. Sí, podían ser gemelos, pero no era narcisista; por muy iguales que fuesen, él siempre había visto a su gemelo más atractivo que él.

Se acercó a él, andando de rodillas por la cama, y aprovechando que estaba con los ojos cerrados, en su propio mundo, depositó un cálido en sus labios.

El peli rojo se sorprendió por aquella presión repentina en sus labios y dio un respingo, pero luego, una vez abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de la situación, correspondió el beso.

Se separaron con la respiración agitada, mirándose como si esperasen que uno de ellos hablase o confesase sus sentimientos.

-¿Q-Qué? ¿Por qué tú…?-Balbuceó totalmente desconcertado Kaoru.

-Te amo, Kao.-Confesó directa y cariñosamente Hikaru contemplando como las mejillas del mencionado se teñían de rojo.

-¿Pe-Pero a ti no te gustaba Haruhi?-Preguntó confundido.

Su hermano se rió un poco antes de contestar.

-No, tonto, me gustas tú.-Le sonrió, tratando de añadirle con eso credibilidad a sus palabras.-Te amo.

-Yo… Yo también te amo, Hika.-Respondió tímidamente Kaoru mientras le daba un beso a Hikaru, solo un simple roce.

El mayor, no complacido con eso, volvió a juntar sus labios en un beso más apasionado que desencadenó a varios más. Y así estuvieron un rato, ignorando a la gente que pasaba por ahí y soltaban comentarios desagradables sobre que eran hermanos y chicos; pero a ellos no les importaba.

.

.

.

"Atención, señores y señoras, el centro comercial cerrará en diez minutos. Por favor, diríjanse hacía la salida. Gracias."

El anuncio por megafonía resonó por todo el lugar, llegando a los oídos de los miembros del Host Club.

Mori y Honey tuvieron que dejar de comer pasteles muy a su pesar –y también al de los dueños de la pastelería, ya que esos dos llevaban allí desde primera hora de la mañana– y se dispusieron a ir hacia la salida.

Por otra parte, Haruhi, Tamaki y Kyouya no lo tenían tan fácil; a diferencia de los primos, ellos no tenían ni idea de donde estaba la salida.

Y los gemelos, después de tener que separarse, se dieron cuenta de que tampoco tenían ni puñetera idea de cómo salir de ahí.

.

.

.

-¡Ah! ¡Ahí hay un mapa!-Gritó Haruhi dirigiéndose hacia él. Los demás la siguieron, aunque más despacio.

-Vale, creo que estamos en la sección alfombras.-Dijo la chica una vez observó un poco el mapa.

-No, yo creo que estamos en la sección de adornos para la sala de estar.-Le contradijo Tamaki.

-No, estamos en las alfombras, hemos venido por aquí.-Le indicó.

-No, era por aquí.-

Kyouya se quedó observando como los recientemente novios discutían hasta que, cansado de tantos gritos, decidió intervenir.

-Emm… Chicos, aquí pone que estamos aquí.-Indicó en el mapa el minúsculo puntito rojo en el que se podía leer 'Usted está aquí.'.

-Esto…-Dijeron al unísono la pareja, avergonzados.

-¡B-Bueno! ¡Tampoco es que seamos unos completos idiotas, Kyouya, así que no nos mires así! ¡Mira el tamaño de ese punto!-

-¡Exacto! ¡Se molestan en poner esas dichosas flechas por el suelo, por todos lados, pero no pueden hacer el punto un poco más grande!-Defendió a su novia el rubio.

Desde luego con lo enorme que era el mapa y lo pequeño que era ese punto no era de extrañar que no lo hubiesen visto.

Una vez ubicados, trazaron la ruta que debían hacer para llegar a la entrada y salir de una vez de ese maldito centro comercial.

.

.

.

Los gemelos, como los demás, habían reanudado su búsqueda de la salida al escuchar el anuncio. Pero no lograban encontrarla. Estaban hambrientos y, sobretodo, agotados. A pesar de haber estado descansando un rato, no podían dar un paso más.

-¡Ostia, ostia, ostia, ostia, ostia!-Al oír aquellos gritos, ambos gemelos se giraron a ver quién era el que gritaba de esa manera.

Se trataba de un niño pequeño que iba dando pisotones y gritando, desesperado. Los gemelos casi se echan a llorar y a correr en su dirección al comprender tan bien al niño, ellos también estaban desesperados por encontrar la salida.

-¡Aaaah! ¿¡Dónde demonios está la dichosa salida!?-Vociferó Hikaru. Para la poca paciencia que tenía, Kaoru creía que este era un record; había tardado más de lo normal en estallar.-¡Como no encuentre la salida ya, voy a coger ese martillo y a salir de aquí dándole martillazos a las paredes!

-Hikaru… Hikaru, tranquilízate… Estás conmigo, ¿no?-Kaoru lo abrazó cariñosamente y luego lo besó.

-Perdona, tienes razón, es solo que… ya sabes la poca paciencia que tengo.-

-Sí, lo sé, pero vamos, creo que la salida está por allí.-

…

Aquello les parecía un laberinto, por mucho que creyesen que al final del pasillo encontrarían la salida, no era así. Los dos hermanos habían acabado rindiéndose a la idea de que quizás acabarían pasando la noche ahí y al día siguiente vendría a buscarlos alguien y los sacaría a la cálida luz del sol.

El menor se detuvo.

-¿Mnh? ¿Qué pasa, Kaoru?-Preguntó Hikaru.

-Hika~… Me duelen los pies… No puedo andar más…-

El mayor lo miró consternado y luego se agachó.

-Súbete a mi espalda.-Le dijo determinado.

-Pero…-

-No pasa nada, no estoy tan cansado y tú no pesas tanto.-Le tranquilizó.

El chico dudó un poco pero se acabó subiendo en la espalda de su hermano mayor, este se levantó y siguió caminando con su gemelo. Kaoru no pesaba tanto, aunque tuviesen la misma edad y que fuesen gemelos, por alguna extraña razón Kaoru pesaba un poco menos.

… Mientras los demás…

Tamaki, Haruhi y Kyouya habían conseguido salir del infierno del centro comercial y, en esos momentos, el moreno parecía todo un demonio de lo furioso que estaba. La razón de ello era que había conseguido ver la hora que era, y a pesar de que se imaginaba que ya sería por la tarde, jamás se imaginó que sería tan tarde. No solo le habían despertado temprano y con el molesto entusiasmo de Tamaki, sino que además había perdido todo un sábado en una chorrada como esa.

Tamaki y Haruhi corrían por sus vidas, dirigiéndose hacía Honey y Mori que los esperaban desde hacía un buen rato, aburridos.

-¡Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai! ¿Dónde estabais?-Preguntó la chica.

-¡Comiendo pasteles!-Saltó con alegría.

-O sea que vosotros estabais comiendo pasteles tranquilamente mientras que nosotros estábamos por ahí perdidos y buscándoos.-Dijo Tamaki.

-Vosotros comíais pasteles mientras que yo estaba metida en un carro siendo perseguida por guardias de seguridad.-Se lamentó Haruhi.

-¡Oh! ¡Tama-chan, Haru-chan! ¿Estáis saliendo?-Cuestionó el loli-shota al darse cuenta de que ambos tenían sus manos entrelazadas.

-Mmh, sí.-Dijo con una sonrisa la andrógina.

-¿Y dónde…?-El pequeño rubio no pudo continuar ya que se agarró fuertemente su tripa y se agachó.

-¡Honey-sempai! ¿¡Qué te pasa!?-Preguntó Haruhi alarmada.

-Mm… Creo que los pasteles no eran de muy buena calidad…-Contestó dolorido.

Miraron a Mori y se dieron cuenta de que estaba igual que Honey. Obviamente tenía que ser eso, los pasteles debían tener algo malo, ya que al pequeño loli-shota se le conocía por su gran capacidad de comer montones de pasteles sin que su estómago sufriese las consecuencias.

-¿Dónde habéis comido esos pasteles?-Dijo la chica.

-E-En la cafetería Lala.-

-Honey-sempai, los pasteles allí son horribles, incluso se rumorean que encontraron insectos en ellos.-Al escuchar eso, el pobre chico puso una indescriptible cara de horror y seguidamente se fue a sentar al lado de su primo.

Junto en ese momento apareció Hikaru con Kaoru en la espalda quién, al ver la salida, se bajó de la espalda de su hermano.

-¡Aleluya! ¡Creí que no volvería a ver la luz del sol en toda mi vida!-Gritó el mayor.

-¿Qué luz del sol?-Cuestionó Kyouya ya que a las 12 de la noche no había mucho sol que digamos.

-¡Pensé que acabaríamos viviendo ahí el resto de nuestras vidas!-Gritó el otro.

Habían estado tan desesperados por encontrar la salida que poco les faltaba ya para agacharse y besar el suelo como solían hacer en los dibujos animados. En vez de eso, se besaron, felices, sorprendiendo a todos con ese acto.

-Hikaru, Kaoru… ¿Y ese beso? ¿Acaso estáis saliendo?-Preguntó el presidente.

Ellos asintieron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Y vosotros dos, Tono?-Preguntó refiriéndose a él y a Haruhi.

Ellos dos también asintieron y vieron como los dos primos se levantaban.

-Bueno, pues ya que estamos confesando quién sale con quién, nosotros también estamos saliendo.-

Todos se quedaron en silencio, en definitiva, todos los miembros del Host Club –excepto Kyouya– estaban saliendo. Al parecer sí que había tenido algo de bueno ese centro comercial. La desesperación los había unido.

-Sabía que no éramos los únicos con una relación incestuosa.-Se le escapó a Hikaru entre todo ese silencio causando que todos se riesen por el comentario.

…

Después de eso se dedicaron a andar por las calles mientras hacían tiempo hasta que llegasen sus limusinas o más bien a sentarse en bancos a descansar.

-Tenemos que volver algún día de nuevo.-Dijo un sonriente Tamaki.

Los demás miembros del Host Club le dirigieron miradas asesinas. ¿A caso se había vuelto loco?

Probablemente. Aunque todos adoraban al presidente del Host Club. Pero eso sí, ninguno de los presentes estaba dispuesto a volver a entrar a ese centro comercial.


End file.
